Music Arranger
This is a music arranger that I made, that lets you create your own music. It uses simple beep sounds for the "instruments". You can have an arrangement up to 6x48 modules (each 16x24 notes) big. (Else you will run out of memory :D) Instructions Altho every button explained here is also explained in the program, the controls are: Main menu Select option (Up and Down) Select (A button) Select Lines/Length of arrangement when "New arrangement" is selected (Right to use, Up and down, L and R) Arranger Adjust Speed (B button) Edit selected module (Y button) Copy selected module (L button) Paste to selected module (R button) Play (A button) Stop playing (B button) Mute selected line (X button) Select module (Up, down, right, left..) Editor Change line octave (L and R button) Change volume of module (Up, down) Return to arranger (Y button) Play row of modules in loop (A button) Change beep effect (Right, left) "draw" Note to module (Touchscreen) Changelog + Added | Fixed - Removed/Renewed Version 1.3.2 *Hotfix | Fixed GPSET overflow on saving | Fixed touching notesheet in editor not producing the right tones (always pitch 0 + octave) Version 1.3.1 *Major update Phew... thats a big update xD + Added octave control + Added instrument sets (WIP) + Added new user MEM load and little tutorial | Fixed when editing last module, program would crash (Subscript out of range) + Completed Load and Save function in a lazy way, but it works perfectly + Added Speed adjustement - Improved button listening - Improved lower screen design + Added ability to change number of lines in the arrangement when loading it + Added octave notation on keys + Fixed playing lag (pretty massive) Version 1.1.0 *Minor Update + Editor added | Volume for modules work now - Arrangement array now uses less memory(used numbers before, now booleans) Version 1.0.0 *Initial Concept/Alpha (not on this website) Future Plans + Notes being displayed in arranger (Performance..) + MML integration (maybe) too complicated yet + Screenshot function (Lumage you get it :D) + External music player that can load and play music within other programs (contact me on message board if interrested) Known bugs - The intro skip (A button) doesnt react to fast button pushes Videos and Screenshots No Video or Screenshots yet, sorry :I Download 1.1.0 1.3.1 1.3.2 Note: The res. is pretty high so I find a download unneeded. License Licensed under MIT The MIT License (MIT) Copyright © 2015 DasEtwas Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Credits *'Me :D' - Developing / Programming / Graphics Note - Please read. This is my first page on this wikia. So please don't nitpick for little uncorrect things :) Thanks and have fun with the program. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Audio Category:Audio_Composer Category:Programs Category:Applications Category:Media Player